musa has a sister!
by fitzy boom
Summary: the girls met a normal looking fairy girl but what they didnt know is that she was musas lost sister!
1. meeting aubrey

**Part.1-finding the music**

one day at alfea musa went out with riven but she left her phone behind and bloom was wondering around magix she stopped by a big arena to see a girl like them practicing singing.bloom liked the wat she sang so she kept watching untill the girl noticed  
girl-oh im sorry i tought i was alone  
bloom-no no its ok. i like the way you sing  
girl-oh thank you  
bloom-im bloom  
girl-im aubrey  
bloom-you go to alfea  
aubrey-yeah well im about to  
bloom-oh thats cool. when you go find me ill give you a tour around the school if youd like  
aubrey-oh id love to i hav a sister that goes there but we havent spoken since a long time  
bloom-oh well hope to see ya around  
aubrey-ok bye  
bloom left and aubrey kept practicin then she headed off to alfea to get her dorm and class schedual but she bumped into a girl with long blond hair 1st  
aubrey-oh umm do you know where the head misstres office is?  
blonde girl-yeah follow this hall and shed be right there  
aubrey-ok thanks  
aubrey walked into the office  
aubrey-umm excuse me but im aubrey of the harmonic realm  
mrs.f-oh yes we've been expecting you well this is alfea and your dorm would be in the left wing. your roommate is a girl by the name of layla since her old roommate left and classes start at 9 so please be on time  
aubrey-ok thank you  
she wondered around alfea looking around and she finally got to her dorm her roommate came up to her  
layla-hey i gues your my new roommate  
aubrey-yeah  
layla-here let me help you with your bags  
aubrey-oh thanks  
layla-so tell me about your self  
aubrey-well umm i sing im the fairy of music and umm i have a lost sister and well i guess theres nothing special about me 2 much  
layla-oh cool well do you wanna come meet my friends  
aubrey looks at watch- oh im sorry but i need 2 go practice singing sorry ill meet them later bye  
layla-bye  
layla walks over to blooms dorm and sits on her bed  
layla-so whens musa back  
bloom-oh i dont knoe i met this girl 2day  
layla-really? me 2 but shes my roommate  
bloom-oh well the 1 i met she can sing really good  
layla-wow the people we met today have so much in common haha  
bloom-yeah  
musa walks in and puts her little redbag on her bed


	2. is it true?

**Part.1-is it true?**

Musa sat on the bed and layla and bloom started questioning her about the date with riven

"you have to tell all" bloom said

"yeah whered ya go" layla said

"did you kiss" bloom asked again

"was it romantic" layla asked once more

Musa covered her ears and screamed

"woah woah one at a time, we went to the lake, no only on the cheek, yes it was very romantic" musa said answering all the questions.

"oh cool" bloom said

"how sweet" layla said in aww

Musa turned around and looked at the courtyard of alfea and seemed to be thinking about something

"but other then me, what did you do today" musa asked

'nothing much layla got a new roommate, she can sing blah blah boring day in other words" blom said

"stella went to give fashion advice to the new girls" layla added

All the girls heard a soft nice low pitched voice singing down the hall into laylas dorm

"oh shes back I want you guys to meet her" layla said happily and went to get Aubrey

"hey Aubrey" layla yelled

"oh hey im back" Aubrey replied

"well its time for you to meet my friends not all but some" layla said and dragged aubreys hand down to blooms room

When Aubrey went in the room bloom recognized her and musa droped dead in her tracks, and her jaw droped open but Aubrey didn't recognize her so she didn't react


	3. heres how it goes

**Part.3- heres how it goes**

Aubrey said hi to everyone but Musa still stared at her with a face until she yelled out

"so you're the famous Aubrey who left me and dad!" Musa yelled and ran out of the room

"umm did I do something?" Aubrey was in shock and confused

"Bloom no im sure you didn't ill go talk to her"

Bloom went into where Musa was and talked to Musa. Musa was laying down and crying but at the same time mad.

"Musa what did Aubrey do?" bloom asked

"ugh I hated her since the day my father told me about her" Musa went off

"but who is she to you" Bloom asked

"she's my sister… the sister I never wanted and wont ever call her a real sister"

Musa broke down in tears again and Bloom hugged her. Musa told the story of Aubrey and herself

"well Aubrey is only 2 months older then me and she got more singing gigs then me but when we were only 12 years old she left me and dad. It was only 3 years since mom died but she didn't really care. My mom isn't her real mom but she was raised by my mom and dad cause her mom left for some war or whatever. But when me and dad were in really bad times she left us to her moms planet. They already didn't need her cause her cusin was princess but she still left us. We called many times to see how she was but not 1 time did she call back! i..ugh I just hate her ok" Musa told Bloom

"oh don't worry about it im sure she had a reason but your still a good singer" Bloom tried to confort her but it wasn't working

"her life to me is lies" Musa said to Bloom

"well lets see im going to talk to Aubrey and were going too see your stories ok" bloom said

"I could care less on what she thinks" musa said angry


	4. sweet little aubrey

**Part.4-sweet little Aubrey**

Bloom went to talk to Aubrey to see her story…Aubrey didn't even recognize her sister but she still remembers her past

"well its blurryish but ill tell ya…yeah I had to leave dad and musa but it was because my real mom had left the planet to keep safe from a Covent that would take our powers and planet. So I had to go but then that's when I started a new life, a new school and well now im here. But I never meant to leave them…I did what's best for what's left of my mom and her planet." Aubrey said as she looked out the alfea window.

From the corner of the room Musa stood there watching her tell the story…Aubrey looked nothing like Musa, she had dirty long blonde hair and light beautiful grey eyes. She was a bit tanner and seemed more girlish. Then flora walked in and bloom introduced Aubrey to her.

"flora this is Aubrey" bloom said

"oh hi I love your eyes" flora said as she told the compliment

"oh thank you" Aubrey said shyly

"so what were you guys talking about?" flora asked

"her and Musa are sisters" Layla blurted out

"wow that…a lot to know in one day" flora said in shock

Just then Musa phone rang and bloom picked it up…it was riven he wanted someone to go downstairs and get flowers he had for Musa so she decided to send Aubrey .

"umm hey this is for Musa ok" riven told Aubrey

"umm ok" Aubrey said as she turned away

"wait I don't think we met before have we?" riven said to her as she turned back to him

"no im new here and well I barley know anyone except for the girls" Aubrey told riven

"oh well im sure one of the boys would love to take you out and well show you magix" riven said as he blushed

"well I wonder which boy?" Aubrey said playing around with her hair

"im sure THIS boy right here would love to" riven said shyly

"well ok we'll see about that..anyways I gotta go bye nice to meet you umm.." Aubrey didn't know his name

"riven" riven said his name to her

"oh ok bye riven" Aubrey walked away

But yet again musa has watching her from the window and she turned arounmd and told her self "that girls gonna get it from me!" and she punched her pillow


End file.
